dirty secret
by fallenxxangelxx
Summary: do not own anything R&R pwezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!1 :  rated T just in case


I pulled out my phone and started to play Dirty Little Secret by: All American Rejects.

"Let me know that I've done wrong when I known this all along I go around a time or two just to waist my time with you tell me all that you thrown away find out games you don't wanna play you are the only one who needs to know I'll keep you my dirty little secret..." I started singing but was interrupted.

"AMU WAIT UP!" I herd Ikuto shout. I stopped I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. "What do you want I have to go meet up with Tadase." I sighed.

"I just wanted to know if you was okay." He whispered. I stopped and thought back to Thursday night.

_ "Hey Amu." He whispered sitting next to me._

_ "Hey." I said blushing looking away. He sat beside me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We sat there listening to music. Then we stood up and he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head and his soft lips hit my cheek. "What's wrong Amu?" He asked._

_ "Nothing just embarrassed" I whispered._

_ "Just relax." He said leaning twords me._

_ "Okay." I said closing my eyes I felt his lips touch mine. I reacted by pulling him close and his hands grabbed my butt and squeezed_

_ "Let's sit down." I whispered as we pulled away._

_ "Okay." He said. We sat down and started making out again he ended up on top of me and my hands found there way in his shirt._

_ "Do you want me to take it off my shirt?" He asked breathing heavily._

_ "Yes." I said pulling his lips to mine again_

_ "But this looks kinu'v sketchy." He said._

_ "Oh." I whispered playing with his hair._

_ "Let's go inside." He said. We got up and I lead him inside..._

"Earth to Amu." Ikuto whispered. I jumped back staring at him getting tears in my eyes.

"Amu!" I heard Tadase shout. I glanced at him then looked at Ikuto again

"Amu.." Ikuto whispered . I looked at the ground.

"Hello Ikuto." Tadase said garbing my hand.

"Hi I am sorry Tadase." Ikuto said staring me straight in the eyes.

"Bye Ikuto." I whispered. He nodded his head and turned around and walked away. Tadase squeezed my hand making me look up at him. I smiled sadly at him as we walked to the park. My phone beeped it was a message from Ikuto asking if he can come tonight.I texted back yes. _Ikuto is my dirty little secret..._

_let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know~_

_~!~_**that night**_~!~_

Ikuto and I was laying in my bed. He was holding me as I bit him randomly. _I am in love with Ikuto not Tadase._ My phone started ringing it was Tadase.

"When are you going to break up with him?" Ikuto asked sadly holding me tighter. I smiled sadly at him.

"Now…Hello Tadase I want to break up I am in love with Ikuto not you sorry." I said kissing Ikuto.

"Oh ok good I wanted to end it with you anyways I am gay bye!" Tadase shouted. Ikuto smilled and kissed me passionitly.

_~!~__**ten years later**__~!~_

"Daddy look at me!" May shouted smiling as her twin Luna petting are cat. Ikuto looked at May and smiled.

"Mom!" I herd Max yell I looked behind me and saw him hanging in a tree. I ran over to him and helped him out. I smiled and looked at my life and how it all is right because Ikuto was my dirty little secoret.


End file.
